Antes que Todo
by nekito-san
Summary: El día tan esperado llega, Conan por fin vuelve a su tamaño natural, pero... Tiene que sufrir una de sus tan temidas pesadillas, el que Ran no le perdone. Han pasado seis años... ¿Que ha pasado entre ellos, que es de sus vidas, de sus amigos, familiares?


_**Antes que Todo**_

Pensé muchas veces en escribir un fic de Detective Conan, ya que de Samurai x e Inuyasha lo he hecho, pero cuando estaba mas pequeña… la verdad es que no soy muy buena con esto de seguir la historia, o crear una nueva con personajes que ya han sido creados y tendrán un final.. Pero debido a los miles de finales que he leído y me han encantado, he decidido crear el mío también… soy bastante trágica con los personajes... amo que sufran xDD jajaja pero después los hago los mas felices del mundo, bueno, esperando que este fic (porque ese si que lo es) sea mas visitado que mis otras dos secciones xDD los invito a que vean la historia de Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri y todos los personajes de D.C. de una manera TOTALMENTE DISTINTA xDD.

Ja – nee!

**Capitulo I**

_Comencé a ver como los cerezos caían estrepitosamente a mí alrededor… la confesión que había escuchado hacía unos instantes, me había marcado para toda la vida…. Siempre tuve dudas, pero… también intenté creer que la persona a quien consideraba alguien más que especial en mi vida, tendría el valor de no mentirme, sabiendo que yo sufría, que yo lloraba por él cada noche._

_-Ran… por favor… debes de entenderme, yo nunca he querido hacerte sentir mal…-_

_-¿Por qué?... dime por qué, tan solo eso…. Por qué tantas personas lo sabían, y yo no. Dímelo-_

_-Yo lo hacía por protegerte, tú mas que nadie sabe todo lo que ha transcurrido durante este ultimo mes, la captura de los hombres de los que te hablé, de mi por fin, recuperación y la de Shiyo… no sabes tampoco lo que he sufrido yo viéndote llorar así tan desconsoladamente por mí, estando yo encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño que lo único que hacia en ese momento era abrazarte, para fundirme en tus sollozos… por favor…-_

_-Déjalo… todo ya está dicho y echo… ¿Ahora que piensas que haré¿Darte alguna paliza para despejar el dolor que siento aquí en mí corazón¿O correr a tus brazos y decir que todo ya esta en el pasado? Imagínate si tu y yo hubiéramos sido… mas que amigos… ¿que hubiera sentido yo?-_

_-De eso mismo quería hablarte Ran… yo desde mucho tiempo he querido decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, por favor, no te vayas sin antes saberlos, los he guardado durante mucho tiempo-_

_-No… ya no quiero saber nada más de ti… tanta gente que te quiere y tan engañada¡Cómo he sido tan tonta conmigo misma! O sea… las veces que hablábamos… tu estabas allí, quizás detrás de la puerta, o en el teléfono de la esquina, y yo pensando que te tenía a mas de mil kilómetros de distancia… no sabes las veces que te contaba a ti mismo que me moría por ti, por ser mucho más que la acompañante que te buscaba todas las mañanas para ir al instituto, que ser solamente tu amiga, la mejor… No me bastaba para demostrarte todo el cariño que te sentía…-_

_-¿Qué me sentías?...-_

_-Sí… has destruido mi corazón… demostraste que yo no era digna de confiar, de proteger tu identidad… esa que tanto admiraba hacía unas antes…-_

_-Ran… por favor… no digas eso…. Entiende que lo hice por tu bien¡por qué tan bruta!-_

_-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme bruta¡Entiende que ahora no te quiero! O eso intento hacer que mi corazón entienda… porque el me dice que te abrase, que olvide todas las cosas malas que estoy comenzando a sentir… porque el te ama desde que te vio… de hace mas de diez años atrás… y seguramente al lugar que vaya lo seguirá haciendo… porque aunque tu no te hayas dado cuenta, Shinichi Kudo… yo te amo… te ame, y te seguiré amando…-_

_-Entonces deja abrir mas a tu corazón, y libérate de esa Ran que ahora no conozco por todas las tonteras que dice… aun estás a tiempo de dejar el avión que te llevará lejos de una vida que tu y yo podremos construir, así como la de Heiji y Kazuha… porque yo, al igual que tú, te amo y quizás mucho más…-_

_-Lo siento… pero ya he decidido lo que haré con mi vida… este era el ultimo año del instituto… y la verdad es que de ahí no tenía algún plan para seguir con mi vida… lo único que me mantenía aferrada al lecho de mi padre era el niño al cual solía cuidar, ese, que cada día robaba mas y más mi corazón, pero que ahora se también que era una de tus mentiras. Que Bah… vuelvo al mismo punto de partida…-_

_-No, Ran por favor, vamos, entiende…-_

_-No me interrumpas… quiero que quede claro que no te quiero ver mas nunca en mi vida. Me voy Estados Unidos con mi madre… le han ofrecido un trabajo hacía unos cuantos meses atrás, pero no se quería ir sola… yo… decidí irme con ella, y allá estudiar en alguna universidad que me guste…-_

_-Señores pasajeros del vuelo K-343 con destino a la ciudad de New York – Estados Unidos por favor dirigirse a la planta baja para abordar el avión, repito, señores pasajeros…-_

_-Que tengas suerte, Kudo… y ojalá que puedas ser feliz sin la necesidad de mentir-_

_-Ran…-_

_-¿No es ilógico, señor detective? Tú que buscas la verdad… tuviste que mentirles a todos…-_


End file.
